Henry at Camp Halfblood
by PURPLE MASTER
Summary: So it's Henry's first day. He meets some new people, some he likes, some he doesn't. He learns that things don't go Henry's way anymore, so he needs to adjust.


So this is my first fanfic. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like it :)

* * *

1. First Day at Camp Half-Blood

* * *

"Come on Henry, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Mom!"

Well, I just found out a few days ago that I'm a half-blood. Yea, my dad is Zeus, so it turns out I have powers! Awesome, right?

"HENRY!"

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back at my mother. As you can see, she's very… what's that word…

Impatient.

My mother is the most IMPATIENT human being ever.

My mom entered my room, "What is taking you so long?!"

"Mom, I still need TO GET MY FREAKING STUFF PACKED!"

Also, I hate my mother. She hates me, so it's all good.

She just took all the clothes from my dresser and my closet and threw them away.

"Let's just get new clothes. M'kay?" I could tell her patience was low (as always) but we ended up going shopping and I got some new clothes! I needed a new style anyways.

Now, we finally get to Camp, even though it's only like ten minutes away. Since my mom isn't a freak of nature, she can't go in with me.

Ha!

So she leaves, and I walk through the gates. Camp Halfblood is so much better than I expected! There's some hot babes, cool dudes, and some EXTREMELY friendly satyrs.

One of the satyrs escorts me to my cabin. There's two other dudes, and one hot chick. I go over to her, and say "Hey. The name's Henry. You?"

I winked at her. She scoffed. I know she can't resist my abs, my awesome blond hair, my charm, my beautiful brown eyes, and extremely good looks.

"Scarlet." Is the only word that came out of that pretty face. I winked again, and she rolled her eyes and left.

She wants me. I know it. Every girl does.

We all went outside to the Big House.

"Excuse me, everyone!" A horse-man-thing yelled. No one listened. They were all talking.

He kept shouting, but no one heard him.

"QUIEEEEEEEEET!"

Everyone looked over at this little horse-toddler-thing. It's so tiny, and so cute, I wanna just die!

"Thank you Entwine. Now listen up! We have two new Campers! Henry."

I didn't know what to do, so I just took my6 place next to him.

"And," He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, "Raashe (RAY-sh-ay)"

"It's Raashe (ra-SHE)"

This girl walked up to the horse-man, and boy, is she beautiful. Nice teal hair, it's about shoulder height and straight. She has the PERFECT body, and amazing blue eyes. This girl is absolutely dazzling.

And she will be mine. I'll make sure of it.

"Now, my name is Chiron. I am basically like your teacher. Now -"

"What are you?" I interrupted him.

Every half-blood and any other creature fell to the ground laughing, except for me and Chiron.

"I am a centaur. I am half horse, half human."

"How did a human and a horse hook up?"

Everyone laughed harder. Chiron and I still had straight faces though. I seriously wanted to know this stuff. Why was everyone laughing?

"It's very complicated stuff. You're not old enough for me to explain it to you."

"I am 15 years old. I'm a sophomore in high school, or I was. I think I'm old enough."

Chiron had a mad look on his face. I'm right. He knows I'm right. So does everyone else.

"Anyways, Raashe and Henry, welcome to Camp Halfblood. Enjoy." And Chiron trotted away with Entwine, if centaurs even trot. I think they gallop or another horse-y term.

Now it's like 6pm, and I'm ready for bed. I hop into bed and fall asleep for like five, ten seconds. Scarlet woke me up.

"Hey pretty lady, how ya doin?"

Those purple eyes rolled when I said that, and her pretty hands fixed her amazing black hair while saying "y'know it's time for capture the flag?"

"Capture the flag? Heh, this'll be a piece of cake." I jumped out of bed, winked at her, and ran to the Armory.

I got there and sure enough, everyone else was there too.

"Listen up! It's time for Capture the Flag. Today the teams will be: Red Team: Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hecate…"

Blah, blah, blah, I really couldn't care less. As long as I'm on the same team as my babes, we're good.

I walk next to Scarlet, "So you, me, movies?"

She slapped me. "You know that we're brother and sister? We have the same dad."

Wait, what?

My eyes widened

"You didn't know that? Well why else would both of us be in the same cabin? You, me, Blake, and Adam are all related to each other. Plus, I like an Ares guy."

Well there goes my chance of having a girlfriend.

Just then, a horn blows and everyone is charging into the forest.

But wait, what team am I on? I look over at Scarlet, and she's grabbing a blue helmet, sword, and armor. Then she follows everyone else.

What kind of sick Capture the Flag is this? There's swords and armor and helmets, what are those for? Now, those colored things that go around your waist, what happened to that?

I just run to the table and grab armor, a sword, and a blue helmet like Scarlet did, and ran to her in the forest.

"Um, Scar-"

"SHHH!"

"But wha-"

"SHHHHHH!"

"But Scar-"

She looks at me, stomps over quietly and whispers these words, "What do you think you're doing?!"

I guess we're whispering. "I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"Just hush, follow me, and I'll tell you what to do."

She wanders off and I follow her, as I was told to do, and then she jerks her head towards me.

"Get down!" she whispered very softly

"Why?"

"Just listen to me!"

I 'get down' and she runs in the other direction.

Thanks Scarlet.

But two seconds later, a whole bunch of muscle-y men with red helmets run towards Scarlet.

Seriously, what is this game? It seems like another version of Hunger Games except everyone gets armor, swords, and helmets.

So I get up to help her, but some guy stops me.

"Hey, don't go help her. She can do it herself. After all, I saved the world, so I should know."

"And you are?" This guy is arrogant. Seriously. He's worse than I am!

"I am Percy. Percy Jackson."

My head tilts and I raise my eyebrow.

"Percy Jackson? The guy who killed Medusa? Made it through the Labyrinth alive? How do you not know who I am? I am amazing."

This guy IS arrogant. EXTREMELY arrogant. What's his deal?

"Well I am Henry. Henry Jenkins. And I saved absolutely nothing."

He scoffs. "Nice to know, now back to me. So I remember MY first Capture the Flag. My team won. Well, my dad healed me, but it was just in my blood to win. Also, on my first day, I started my own quest with Annabeth, my girlfriend, and Grover, my protector. I don't really need a protector…"

This guy needs to shut up. He's annoying. So I just get up and run towards Scarlet. Of course, he doesn't notice.

I find Scarlet, and she's battling five huge dudes with red helmets. And she's losing. So me, being the hero I am, I'm gonna help her.

How?

I… really… don't know…

Then all you see is Percy running from behind me and he takes out all the guys. He winks at Scarlet and runs off.

She giggled and waved goodbye. Then turned to me and said "Why didn't you help your own sister?"

"I… I… I…"

"Can't fight?"

"I never fought someone before… At least not with a sword."

A horn blows. I can hear a bunch of cheering coming from somewhere.

"Game's over. I guess we won."

"I knew I would win. How did I win exactly?"

Scarlet explained how this game goes, and I feel stupid now…

Everyone heads back to the bonfire, but I'm too tired for roasting marshmallows. It's time for bed for me.

After I get an hour of sleep, Scarlet wakes me up again and asks me "Where were you?"

"I was asleep. I'm still trying to sleep."

"No, you were supposed to be at the bonfire, like the rest of us."

"I HAD to go?"

"Yea. Now Chiron's really mad. Raashe went, and she even asked where you were."

"SHE wanted to know where I was?"

"Yea, that's why I'm here now."

"Alright, let's go." I jump out of bed and walk out of the cabin, but Scarlet says, "You're too late. The bonfire's over."

"Ok, I'll just go to her cabin."

"No, you can't. It's time to get ready for bed."

"I can't? No one tells Henry that he can't. I can do whatever I want."

"Um, Henry?"

"I'm not finished. Now I don't care what the horse dude says or thinks, I'm gonna do what I want. I'm going to the… um, what cabin is Raashe in?"

A voice boomed from behind me, "Poseidon Cabin."

I turn around and Chiron is right behind me.

"Now, Henry, this is MY camp. The gods gave it to me. Now who are YOU to tell ME that you can break our rules? At this camp, we have a certain schedule."

He hands me a piece of paper.

"You MUST do this every day ON TIME whether you like it or not. UNDERSTAND?! Otherwise you will be removed from this camp."

"Are you done yelling at me?"

Chiron's face went red.

"It's time for bed, now go to sleep." He was really mad.

Scarlet walks to me

"That was… wow. I don't think Chiron likes you."

"Eh, it's ok. Everyone loves me. He'll eventually come to his senses." I walked to my bed, crawled in, and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Day 1


End file.
